1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a motorcycle head light device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicle head light devices include a device provided with an extension covering a position in front of a position light bulb, in which direct light and reflection light of the position light bulb is guided from a gap between the extension and a reflector to a reflecting surface of the reflector. For an example, see JP-A No. H11-329014.
In vehicle head light device described in JP-A No. H11-329014, the position light bulb cannot be directly seen from the outside, however, as a reflector of a head light bulb which is also used as the reflector of the position light bulb is used for reflection of bulb light. It is difficult to distinguish the outer appearance upon turning-on of the head light from that upon turning-on of the position light. That is, it is difficult to produce a different view of the position light from the head light.